One Night Extravaganza
by pugnacious bitch
Summary: College Freshman Isabella Swan runs into Edward Cullen at a party. Will Edward take her innocence? Will Bella be scared when she finds out who Edward Truly is? One night turns into 5 years in hell.
1. One Night Extravaganza

It was a late fall night, the wind was just right as the breezes blew Isabella Swan's hair. Isabella, also known as Bella was a freshman cheerleader at Forks University, and it was the first night of many nights of going to a frat party. Bella has recently joined the sorority her mother, Rene was in and all the sisters were kissing her ass. Bella's mother was a legend for finding the sorority and everyone knew who Bella was, Bella grew up at the sorority house, with all the older sisters, so Bella knew everyone on campus. Bella had long lavishing brown hair that curled at the bottom, she had fair soft skin, a bust any man would want to slip his cock in and an ass that looked like Jlo, she was the perfect package, not to mention her winning attitude. She was the president for her high school, she played volleyball, ran track, danced , and never had anything lower that an A-, she could have gone to any Ivy league school but she decided to stay home and go to the school her mother and father had meet, she wanted to find a love one day that resembled her parents.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLA" squealed Alice as she bombard into Bella's room, Bella had been getting ready for the frat house down the block, the theme of the night was Cowboys & Cowgirls. She wore daisy duke jeans, a plaid pink shirt with the ends she grabbed and tied showing off her flat stomach. To top off her fit, she had leather boots, cowgirl hat with pigtails to match, her body glistens from the oil she placed on her body, and she wanted to look her best that night, letting the boys know she came to play. "Yes Alice?" Bella ask softly as her big sis came in with a big smile on her face. Alice came in smiling like a goof ball as she handed Bella a slick card. "Turn it over and look" Bella grab the card as she turned it over and giggled with Alice "Sweet you got the fake ID, I need a drink after all that moving the other day." She teased Alice as she was talking about the late night booty call she had with a frat boy named Mike, he was the reason why she was going out that night, and he had invited her over to the frat party as well as the rest of her sorority sisters. Although she had let Mike fill her up and eat her snatch, she wasn't going to give her golden card to just anyone. She was waiting to give it up to one guy, Edward Cullen.

After a few moments of gabbing about the party, Alice retreated to her room to finish getting dress as Bella grab her make up set and sat in front of her vanity, she needed to finish the last touch touches for the night. She grab the blush as she opened it grabbing her brush and grazed her cheek bones softly adding some color to her cheeks, next she grab her eye shadows and began to work a few different black and white and grey colors as she began to make her eyes a Smokey eye look, a technique she had learned from her other sister Rosalie. Grabbing the Mac eyeliner she made her lines under her eyes and then over her eye lids making a cat eye look, "perfect" she purr softly reaching for the last item, her mascara as she coat on three coats of mascara wanting her lashes nice and thick and long. She reached for her iPhone, lip gloss, fake ID and her small purse placing them in it as she walked out the room and down the hall to meet with her sisters.

The air was chill as they began to walk over to the frat house, but the girls didn't seem to care, they were looking smoking hot that they planned on using. "WE ARE HEREEEEEEEEEEE" shouted Rosalie and Alice as they swung the doors and the music was blaring into the background. Rosalie had turned to face the other girls and smiled as she took her purse out, she handed each girl a condom as she giggled. "Now ladies, just remember safe sex is the way to go." All the girls began to laugh as they broke apart going their separate ways, hoping to score a drink, a line of coke, a man, or better yet all three.

Bella walked around the house as she grabbed a beer and talked and laughed along with her sisters as she eyed the room. There was no one there that had sparked her interest, until her eyes landed on him. Edward Cullen. He was the head of the frat house, there were always rumors, that any girl he fucked would fall in love with him, thus becoming his little bitch, and Bella was NOBODY'S bitch. Bella's baby hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight as he turned to her and eyed her with a lustful stare. Bella bit her lower lip as she felt her pussy begin to dampen as she thought of wrapping her arms around him and letting him drill her virginal holes. "Fuck" she whisper softly as she realized how she wanted him badly. Not wanting him to realize she was eye fucking him she turned around talking to Mike Newton as he tried to flirt with her, but she couldn't help but feel Cullen's eyes burn into her backside.

Edward had been scooping out the girls that night, but none attracted him, than fresh meat Isabella Swan. He had heard about her through the house, she was a virgin, and the one girl everyone in his frat house wanted to score, but Edward knew in the end it would be he who deflower the girl. Edward smirk as he watch her lustful eyes on him, it was his time to shine. He walked over to Jasper as he grabs a bag of coke, and two cup of beers. He walked over to Bella bumping Mike to the side. "Care for a drink." He smirk showing the bag of coke in his pocket and handing her the beer cup. "Well that was rude I was having a conversation." She sneered, only to make Edward laugh out loud. Edward could tell she was excited he could hear her heart beat beating fast for him.

Edward shrugs his shoulders turning to leave, "Well if you don't want the blow of Coke, I can just leave then." Bella giggled as she grab for his arm. "No stay, I want some of that" she smirk as she began to feel the booze make her want Edward fucking her right then and there on the kitchen in front of everyone. She reached for the coke from his pocket as she brush his semi hard cock and smirk feeling it twitch. "Oh my "she smiled as she leaned in attempting to kiss him when Lauren her sister came by and wrap her arms around Edward. "Eddikins, let's dance" she giggled dragging Edward to the dance floor, leaving Bella to huff and puff at Lauren from stealing her chance at Edward.

The song was popping as Edward and Lauren danced, their body bumping and grinding. As they danced the whole time Edward stared at Bella as he grab Lauren hips grinding against her as if he was fucking her on the dance floor, he could see in Bella's eyes he was making her jealous, and frankly he wanted her to be. As the song ended Edward drop Lauren like she was nothing passing by Bella one last time, only whispering "If you want to have a good time you know where to find me." He chuckled as he turns to grab a beer and head back to his room.

Edward walked into the back of the frat house, where all the rooms seem to have a couple or an orgy going on, he chuckled as he loved all the sin, the lust, and the drug abuse. He went into his room going to his desk grabbing his rolled up dollar, lined up a line of cock and snorted it up his left nostril when he heard a door creaked open. "I see you came to join the party?" he chuckled as he saw Bella the virgin girl. She smiled feeling good about herself as she crawled onto his lap as she hung each leg on each side of his body pressing her body to his, crushing her lips to his.

Bella's thighs jiggled slightly as the tight fitting jean shorts were tore so brutally from her wide hips. A gasp escaping her lips, not expecting Edward to just jump right in. Edward was not taking his time, he was going to take what was his "I've been waiting for this for such a long time now." She panted as she grinded her hips against his throbbing cock. "Shut the fuck up and do as I say." Edward smirks as he crush his lips to hers once more as he rip his shirt off his rock hard god like body. Her hazel like irises stared into his gazes, giving a loud gasp as her shirt was torn open; Shivering as she heard the buttons raining down all over the room. Edward reach behind her back as he freed her perky swollen tits from the confides of the black lacy bra she had been wearing, but now it floated in shreds down to the ground. With a sultry sweet moan, her hands slid up his biceps and gripped on the back of his neck digging her manicured nails into his flesh while his mouth grappled onto her hardened nipple. "Fuck..." She softly whimpered, turning her head to the side ever so slightly while taking a slow gasp.

Edward stood up swiftly as he tossed the remaining of her panties to the side as he rips his jeans from his lower bottom. His cock was now pressing out from his brief hole as he smirk bobbing his cock up and down as he teased and taunted Bella. "I am going to make you the woman you deserve to be" he chuckled as he rips his briefs off tossing them to the side picking Bella's porcelain body slamming her against his walls. Of course no one would hear their animal love making as the music was blaring loudly.

As the crown of his cock rested on Bella's slit, she knew exactly what he was wanting from her. Pushing off the wall, stuffing her tight cunt slowly full of Edward hot throbbing cock, she bit her lips trying to muffle the scream that filled her lungs. The pain increased as he drilled into her wet folds, not caring that she was a virgin and everything would be sore. Tonight she was no longer that innocent virgin; he was going to ruin her pussy. As the pain turned into pleasure, her fingers traveled from his neck up into his hair and getting a good grasp of his brown locks ready for the ride of her life. With tender little squeaks of pleasure between each breath she took, her fat bubbly assets began to rebound off his thighs while taking quick hard hops upon his waist; Forcing his dick to dive deep into her hot sticky ribbed pussy. A slight grin grew on her lips, flipping her long brunette mane behind her shoulders as her eyes closed gently; enjoying every inch he shoved inside her velvet folds "EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD" she shouted to the heavens

As his hips started thrusting up right along with her same pace, she let out the most delirious little groan of utter bliss. Edward was well off; His cock was so thick and hard it made her pussy drip juicy puddles onto his shaft. Bella leaned her head back into the wall feeling her lower back bash hard into the wall, but not being enough to overpower the bumping beats from the party that was still happening outside of this room. Moments later Edward shift the position as he laid Bella on the edge of his desk. He made a line of cock on her tits as he snorted the coke with little effort. His eyes went into a daze as he began to pound her walls, he was sure he was going to make her raw. "You like this cock? You like being fucked nice and hard? Fuck your pussy is so god damn tight. Talk to me with that dirty slut mouth of yours"

When the words left his lips in an almost hateful growl, her brown eyes snapped open and stared sharply into his while she took a moment to adjust and tower over him for a moment. "You call this a fucking... I want to be fucking covered in cum by the time we're finished, do you hear me? You better give me every damn thing I beg for, and make my toes curl... And if I don't lose my voice by the third round... I'm going to fuck you so silly that you beg me to stop making you cum. Do you fucking hear me, you son of a bitch? Get. To. Fucking. WORK!" She snarled while lying back on the desk, her legs easily able to rest upon his shoulders because of the flexibility cheer skilled her with. Hard rough groans pushed through her gritted teeth, letting her eyes lazily roll back in her head while his hand rubbed against her virgin tight asshole. Bella didn't know what had overcome her, but the words that came out her mouth stung like a bee, but she felt a power she had never felt before.

Edward taking her talk as a turn on began to rub her swollen clit as he plowed his cock deeper into her velvet walls. "I'm going to double your pleasure, I am going to fuck bother your holes at once." Edward groan as Bella laid there watching him not sure what he had meant, but she did not care as such a soft little cry escape her lips to the little rubbing Edward made on her tiny clit. Bella began to speak once more. "Mmm... Good.. I fucking love surprises.." She hissed between her lightly glossed lips as he surprised her with his hand upon her little nub. Then as he pulled out of her cunt, her body tensed from the pain of his cock leaving her swollen lips, her jaw locked as she growled.

Edward stood a few feet from Bella, his hand on his cock as he closed his eyes. "Maybe he has to cum?" Bella thought to herself as she watch Edward's body twitch. His blank face now turned into a smirk as his attitude changed and so did a few other things. Edward eyes opened swiftly as those beautiful brown eyes turned to pitch blackness, and a second cock grew from his body. Bella felt the pulse in her pussy grow stronger, starting to drip a little as her mouth watered with such desire. "Oh..My..." She started to mutter, before she could even utter a word her pussy was filled full of his delicious cock. A long drawn out groan was heard slipping from her lungs, letting her head fall back against the desk. And then, with much anticipation his second cock burrowed deep into her untouched puckered hole. Giving a loud squeal of delight, her eyes squeezed shut tight. "Bella take a deep breath the pain will subside." His words barely made sense as the pleasure began to warp her pretty little mind, hugging her thick thighs around his neck softly as she mindlessly stuttered out randomness before she screamed out, feeling her holes being assaulted so violently by Edward. Moans could not be contained, and neither could the sweet honey that dripped wildly from her pussy.

Each glorious thrust felt like magic as her ribbed honey coated walls constricted his cock hard, taking in his kiss so gleefully she nearly floated away. The softness of her lips became rough against his sexy lips while her glossed petals parted, snaking her tongue around his and giving a little wrestling match with him. Moaning into the kiss Bella was just as loud even after he double penetrated her virginal walls. She was in heaven, she would have never thought she would lose her virginity by Edward, but lose both of her pussy and asshole virginity to him. "Bella as you can see I am not human." He smiled as his mouth open as he sunk her teeth into her neck as he began to viciously drink her blood.

At this point, Bella wasn't going to give many fucks knowing that he wasn't human she felt as if she was in a dream, and letting good of her innocence while Edward crammed himself so perfectly, so right inside of her pussy which only begged for him to drill harder into her core. His lips clamped around her nipple, causing her back to arch yet again as she cried out in utter passionate sexy bliss. This man was driving her up the wall, she felt so seriously out of control like she was stuck in a whirlwind of dark desires; But the hell if she was going to stop now.. Stop ever.. "Bella I love you" he grasp softly unsure if those were the right words to say, but this creature was unknown to Edward, he had these feelings from her, something he had never had with any other human. He could only assume that it was love even though he had only just met her this evening.

His voice rang in her ears like a sultry cry from the shadows itself, causing nothing but a pure shiver of delight creep up her spine. "As I love you Edward" she smiled softly feeling her heart beat as one with his. With an ease, she felt her body being lifted by this creature before he laid her on the bed, crawling over her and began pounding her cum loving holes yet again. Her hands dropped from his hair and rested by his head grabbing handfuls of silk sheets, her jaw seen dropping slowly while the lids of her eyes started to droop a little more. Nothing but utter euphoria was seen plastered on her angelic face, enjoying every second of this wild ride he gave her. Oh, how badly she wished to cum. It was right there; Bella was sitting on the peak waiting to tip over and release her sweet juices all over his thick trouser beast. Of course, those large mounds upon her chest bounced all around along with his crazy movements.

"Scream my name your dirty slut, scream my name for all to hear, let those humans grow envious so I may feed off their lust and anger." Edward picked up Bella as he continues to fuck her tightness as he laid himself on the bed. He now had the sight of her perky tits shaking as he hips rock back and forth bouncing up and down his shaft like a jockey player. "Ride my cock, till you're about to cum, and if you cum before I say I will make sure to punish you with my seed all over your beautiful face as I face fuck you." Hearing the commands of her lover, she huffed ever so slightly, but for now submissively took hold of his stomach and began to buck her hips like the wild bitch she was, fucking herself with both of his cocks. Panting heavily while her ass bounce around when his hips collided into her holes, she couldn't help but pout that she was not allowed to cum. The juices started to leak while her top row of teeth pinned her bottom lip hard enough to break the skin as she used all the strength she could to hold in what she so wanted to release. Edward watching as she moved at a fast pace only entice his urge to want her to cum, and cum hard.

Opening his mouth Edward's tongue grew as it slither down Bella's body as it licked one nipple to the other finally moving its way to her swollen nub. He leaned his head up as he began to let his tongue grow to ten inches. As his tongue grew to ten inches the ends began to split, the splitting tongue now wrapped around her sweet bud as he flick each side of her clit with his massaging tongue. He was sure she would squirt and of she did he would be extremely pleased. Watching with sudden interest as his tongue morphed into a rather grotesque thing, but still finding it absolutely sexy as it began to tickle her little nub. Bella face flushed quickly as her eyes closed, giving the cutest of little squeaks holding the climax, feeling her pussy building up and tightening quickly along with her asshole. "Oh..Fuck..Oh fuck... OH FUCK!" She screamed in a shrill tone as Edward nodded his head letting her know she was allowed to cum.

Edward fastens the pace as he felt his cocks throb in utter pleasure. He felt the ridges of her cunt tighten his cocks as she rode her orgasm out. Bella had cum so hard, that she had squirted her thick cum all over his shaft and onto his chest. It was as if a stream was spilling out of her cunt as she cried out to the heavens. He grunted as he plunge into her hole as he was beating her walls up raw, which each thrust, he took a breath in as he sucked in all the lust and sin from outside the bedroom walls. The college students feeding Edward all of his strength as he plowed Bella. Seeing that Bella had grown tired from the fuck, he hurried his speed like no other, his cock twitch as he felt his load began to spill from his tip as he coated her pussy and rose bud with his white creamy cum leaving her with a cream pie. "BELLLAAAAAAAA" he cursed as his eyes shut and the room shook.

The shaking of the walls was hardly noticed by Bella as she continued to have the best ride of her life upon her Edward, lightly digging her nails into his chiseled stomach while her hips bucked around wildly causing his cocks to thrash in and out of her two cum loving holes. Finally feeling a different sort of chill in the air, her lids lifted revealing bright neon blue irises as they glanced around becoming aware of her surroundings. Pure joy was seen in the realization of the fact he had just taken her right home with him, and slowed her thrusts just a bit to take in the beautiful warm sinful environment. The thought of the damnation she had just gone through to get there with him didn't seem to bother her to the slightest, letting her little hands scale up his stomach to his chest then letting her manicured nails rake back down his torso leaving behind long red streaks. "Nice place you got, Sugar Daddy.. Mmm.. Much warmer here.." She said with a scorning grin.

He roared with pleasure as he felt both of his rods penetrate her tight walls, her rosebud being the tightest. Edward was not quite finished and he planned on finishing rough. He kissed her lips as his tongue danced the tango in her mouth before pulling out plunging his tongue into her ear nipping and sucking onto her lobes. Everything about this human was so new, so tasteful, she filled his lust more than he had anticipated and felt his cock tingle with pleasure. He ram himself into her blissful as he violated her body with sin, he was sure even god himself could not forgive the sins she did onto his cock. Her lubricated walls continue to fall onto his shaft like a waterfall as he lick his lips sucking her nipples wanting her to squeal his name. If she kept up the good work he would have to take her to his play room and dominate her with his chains, whips and flogger.

Bella continued to hop and bounce on her love's waist, giving a few low gasps as he himself started to move along with her. As his seed burst into her holes decorating her ribbed walls, her eyes rolled back into their sockets while a gruff groan ripped through her heavy lungs. She had forgotten his tongue was inching towards her aching clit. "Oh no... Oh no... Don't do that.." She groaned heavily as his tongue flickered over her sensitive little clit, panting hard before she arched her back. When she finally slowed, his hips pounded up into her as she finally let the floodgates open up, as her second orgasm came. A passion filled shrill scream tore through the air, stabbing her little nails into his flesh; her sweet honey cascading down his first cock, then dripping off onto his second cock. Her pussy was felt constricting as all this happened, grinding herself still against him yet slowed down. Squirt after squirt, she drenched her own thighs and his with the rampage of a climax he had given to her. After she had finally calmed enough to breathe in enough air, her hands rested down by his hips with her head low.

Bella collapse onto Edward's chest as she could no longer take the the intensity of Edward's sex drive. She curled herself onto his chest as she ran her finger tips down his sides smiling softly. Heart fast heart beat was slowly coming to an end as she caught her breath. She stared into Edward's eyes as he simply looked down at her delicate face. "Bella" he said softly as he kissed the top of her head. "Yes?' she said as she moved her body closer to him. Edward smiled softly as he trickle his hands down her apple bottoms smacking it roughly. "Will you do me the honors of being my damned queen?" Bella taken back by his questions blink biting her lips as her mind raced back and forth. Edward pulled from Bella as he pulled her up as he sat up resting his back against the headboard. "You don't have to tell me now, but rather you are my queen or not you will always be mines and I am yours. When I drunk your blood, it concealed our bond, you will forever be tied to me." He brushes a strand of her sweaty brown locks from her rosy cheeks as he kissed her lips softly. "In any trouble you call I am there, if you need a shoulder to cry on I will be there, for a simple fuck I am there." His hands now trace the outer lines of her lips as a smile curved on his god like face. Bella needed no time to think, the moment Edward took her innocence she was his, and no doubt about it, Bella was his for eternity. "Yes Edward I would be honored"

Their lips came crushing as they committed sin after sin for hours. Edward had crown Bella as the Queen of hell, as Edward "Satan" king of hell. What was 5 years in Hell was 5 hours on Earth. Edward and Bella ruled hell as they had children after children. Edward and Bella married living a blissful life. As their 5th year of marriage came around, Edward took Bella's hand as he opened the portal to the human land. They walked into Edward's old Frat house, the bed a mess, coke and beer all over the room from when they committed their love for one another. It was 4 in the morning and Bella was getting dressed in some of Edward's clothes. She giggled softly kissing her husband lips. "Until I see you again." She smirks as she turned to leave the room and joined Bella's sisters, whom all were looking for Bella. "BELLLAAAAAAA" Shouted Alice who was a wee bit drunk. "Where have you been girly? We have been looking all over you." Bella smiled as she took at Edward one last time. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."


	2. Note from Pugnacious Bitch

**One Night Extravaganza~ Pugnacious Bitch**

**Disclaimer**: All characters were made by Stephanie Meyer from the Twilight Saga. The storyline all belongs to Pugnacious Bitch. No copyright infringement is intended.

**One Night Extravaganza** was only going to be one page, but since so many have started to follow this story, should I make this into a short story? I would love people's feedback so I know if I should continue with it or let it go. Thank you for reading hope all enjoyed it!

**UPDATE:**

**Coming soon will be an AU/Alternative Universal story about Jacob/Leah.**

Xoxox Pugnacious Bitch


End file.
